Un inocente Uchiha
by Sasukita Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke uchiha a sus 17 años no sabe que es hacer el amor. En su desesperada curiosidad le pide a sus amigos que le expliquen el tema y terminaran involucrando a la femenina en eso.¿Que pasara cuando sakura se vea involucrada en ayudarle a sasuke uchiha que es y como hacer el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**_hola aquí les traigo una historia cortita solo llevara dos capítulos este es el primero y pronto subiré el segundo espero les guste mi idea :)_**

**_Disclaimer: la historia original de este fic es mio. los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto el creador del manga naruto._**

**_Advertencia: Lemon._**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha en su retorno a la aldea, continuo su vida normalmente sirviendo como un shinobi a su hogar,el lugar donde nació el lugar que lo vio crecer y a pesar de que en ese lugar perdió a toda su familia su prestigio en su clan, llamo hogar a aquella aldea donde ahora convivía con su pequeña familia a la que nunca debió abandonar su pequeña familia..Naruto Uzumaki su rival y mejor amigo para resumir su hermano con el que pasa ahora el mayor tiempo y soporta sus tonterías al punto en que el uchiha le siga sus tonterías como niñitos. Kakashi Hatake su sensei aunque ya no lo puede ser así ya que los tres estudiantes ahora eran chunnin y por ultimo Sakura era su amiga claro,su compañera si, seguía viéndola como una molestia pero una molestia que el uchiha quería de mas.

Estaban de regreso a la aldea después de una misión el equipo 7 caminaba por las calles de konoha hacia la torre del hokage a reportasen.

-Yo soy más fuerte que tu teme casi te salve el trasero-iba naruto apuntando acusadoramente a sasuke este ni atención le prestaba.

-Ya naruto deja el escándalo ya me duele la cabeza-Sakura iba a la par de sus compañeros mientras que sasuke seguía sin prestar atención a su entorno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-Sakura estaba algo extrañada de que sasuke no haya respondido a lo que dijo naruto ya que se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo peleando como niños.

-¡Teme...teme!-Naruto grita cerca del oído de sasuke haciendo que sasuke se sobresalte un poco por el susto y el enojo pero no lo demostró, el uchiha autocontrola sus expresiones y emociones siempre reflejaba seriedad e indiferencia en su rostro.

-¿!Que te pasa dobe por que me gritas!?.

-Por que estabas en otro mundo y quería salvarte la vida amigo mío-Naruto mira el horizonte de forma heroica mientras sakura y sasuke lo miran con una gota de sudor estilo anime en la nuca.

-No digas estupideces-Sakura le propina un golpe en la cabeza a naruto sacándole en esta un chichón-Que mala eres sakura-chan-Naruto tenia un la comisura de sus ojos gotitas de lágrimas provocadas por el dolor del golpe sakura siguió su camino mirando al frente-¿**Que estará pensando tanto sasuke-kun?, nunca lo había visto tan distraído como ahora, me pregunto si tiene que ver con la misión que acabamos de tener.**-Miraba de reojo a sasuke y noto como de nuevo este miraba a la nada de nuevo metido en sus pensamientos.

**Sasuke estaba haciendo de guardia en el jardín trasero de una de las mansiones de la hija del feudal de la tierra del viento; mientras que sus dos compañeros habían ido a recorrer los alrededores de la mansión sasuke estaba escondido detrás de los arbustos del jardín sentado con deje sereno y despreocupado cuando ve a dos personas detrás de uno de los arboles, esto llamo la atención del azabache así que se acerco un poco sigilosamente a ver quiénes eran estos.**

**-Hikane-chan no sé si...-Un chico que se le veía algo apenado rascándose la nuca miraba a la susodicha mientras esta le interrumpía.**

**-Terushi-kun por favor entra conmigo a mi cuarto mi padre no se encuentra y quiero estar contigo-Decía esto mientras lo abrazaba. **

**-Esta..Esta bien hikane-chan lo hare por ti mi amor-Terushi tomaba las manos de la hija del feudal mientras esta lo miraba enternecida. **

**-Entremos.**

**-Si-Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta trasera del jardín sasuke aun los observaba sin ser descubierto con una mueca de insatisfacción al tener que ver esa cursilería.**

**Cuando estuvieron cerca a la puerta comenzaron a besarse con lujuria a lo que sasuke miro incrédulo el nunca había visto dos personas besarse de esa manera como si quisieran comerse el uno al otro, los jóvenes comenzaron a besarse con mas rudeza sasuke seguía mirándolos producto de la curiosidad y veía como los dos comenzaban después a acariciarsen sus cuerpos el uno al otro con deseo sasuke entre abrió la boca levemente con un poco de asombro. ¿De verdad un hombre y una mujer podían tocarse de esa manera?. **

**-Terushi-kun-hagamos el amor decía entrecortada por la excitación la hija del feudal el susodicho estando en el mismo estado de la chica asintió y ambos entraron por la puerta, desapareciendo por esta dejando a un desconcertado sasuke el cual procuro que no se percataran de su presencia y así fue.**

**-¿Hacer el amor? Como se hace eso?. **

Estaba sasuke ya junto con sus compañeros descansando en la orilla de un rio después de haber ido a reportasen donde la godaime, quedaron en descansar en aquel lugar los tres. Naruto estaba nadando en el rio para refrescarse mientras que sakura estaba sentada en el pasto a la orilla del rio mojándose el cabello y a su lado a unos centimetros se encontraba sasuke recostado en la hierba mirando el cielo.

-¿Hacer el amor?, no entiendo como se hace eso-Esa pregunta rondaba una y otra vez por la cabeza del azabache pero, ¿por qué pensaba en esa tontería? El nunca se había interesado por esas cosas, siempre llevo su atención a su entrenamiento y a su venganza que por cierto ya había cumplido con ese objetivo no muy grato se podría decir.

El nunca se intereso por el amor, por las parejas, ni las mujeres. ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en semejante estupidez como esa? Inconscientemente sasuke rueda los ojos donde se encontraba su compañera la miro de arriba a abajo y comenzó a pensar en cómo seria que el y sakura se besaran y se acariciaran en la misma forma que lo hacia la hija del feudal y su novio. sasuke empezó a sonrojarse levemente al pensar en esa escena –**No, en que estas pensando sasuke?**-Nego con la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos tan estúpidos que estaba teniendo, así desapareciendo su leve sonrojo.

-Sasuke-kun-Sasuke voltea de nuevo al ver su compañera haciéndola entender que tenía su atención.

-Sasuke-kun es que te noto muy callado.. Bueno mas callado de lo normal y ademas estas muy pensativo.

-Eso a ti no te importa sakura-Dijo cortante mientras volvia a su antigua posición.

-Lo sé..solo me preocupe lo siento-Sakura desvio su mirada hacia naruto que jugaba en el agua y esta le sonrió, sasuke se percato de eso y frunció el ceño levemente.

Después de descansar y que el firmamento ahora se tornara oscuro todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas sasuke ya estaba acostado en su cama dormido teniendo un sueño muy peculiar.. En el sueño de sasuke estaba este y sakura frente a frente sakura empezaba a acariciar el muslo de sasuke con una sonrisa picara, sasuke estaba como una piedra sonrojado mirandola fijamente, la pelirosa empezó a subir más su mano hasta tocar la entrepierna del pelinegro sasuke seguia mirandola para despues posar sus ojos que se ensancharon al ver que sakura estaba dispuesta a quitarse la ropa pero depronto un molesto ruido lo saco de su "peculiar" sueño.

-Hnn-Sasuke con pereza apago el despertador para después levantarse de golpe y ensanchar los ojos al recordar el sueño que acaba de tener.

Pasaron los dias, sasuke estaba mas y mas irritado al no poder sacar esas preguntas de su cabeza ¿qué es hacer el amor? ¿Cómo es el cuerpo de una mujer? ¿De verdad queria que una mujer lo tocara a el y el a ella? Su desesperación por resolver sus dudas lo llevo a hacer algo que realmente no quería pero no tuvo opción.

Estaban naruto, sakura, kakashi y sasuke en un campo de entrenamiento habían acabado de entrenar y ahora estaban descansando.

-Ire por algo de tomar para los cuatro ahora regreso chicos-La pelirosa se alejo y en eso sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a sus dos compañeros masculinos.

-Hmm oigan quiero preguntarles algo a ustedes dos- Dijo con indiferencia sasuke y viendo que ambos voltearon a verlo supo que ya tenía su atención.

-¿Que pasa sasuke-teme?-Naruto esbozo una sonrisa amigable y kakashi lo miro atento ya que sasuke no era de esos de andar preguntando cosas.

-Es que hmm yo queria saber...-El azabache apretó sus puños sabia que era realmente humillante preguntar algo asi y aun teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de algo que jamás habia hablado con nadie en su vida pero igual la curiosidad lo estaba matando y no se echaría para atras en ese momento.

Naruto y kakashi seguian mirandolo con seriedad y atencion esperando a que sasuke hablara.

-Que es... ¿Qué es hacer el amor?.

Un silencio incomodo se presento en aquel lugar naruto y kakashi continuaron viendo a sasuke con seriedad reflejada en sus rostros ambos voltearon a verse un momento para después tirarse al suelo y soltar una sonora carcajada cosa que hizo que sasuke enfureciera en demasía.

Naruto se apretaba el estomago mientras siguia riendo junto con kakashi.

-¡Oigan!-El grito de sasuke hizo que naruto y kakashi pararan de reirse para levantarse frente al pelinegro con dificultad conteniendo la risa

-¡Ay teme que buena broma y yo que pensé que no hacias esas cosas dattebayo!-Kakashi asintió dandole la razón al rubio.

-No es una broma-Sasuke gruño y apretro los puños con furia viendo como naruto y kakashi ensancharon los ojos por lo que acaba de decir el azabache.

-¿No..no es una broma es enserio?-Kakashi miraba incredulo al pelinegro para despues voltear a ver a naruto de nuevo,este devolviéndole la mirada,otro silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar para después interrumpirse al oirse de nuevo una gran carcajada soltada por parte de naruto y kakashi estos de nuevo riendo y apretandosen el estomago tirados en el suelo.

-¡Basta!- El grito del pelinegro se hizo resonar en todo el lugar haciendo que hasta pajaros salieran volando de los arboles asustados.

-Bueno pues..-El peligris se levanto mirando a sasuke con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascandose la nuca.

-No sabía que fueras tan idiota teme-Sasuke volteo a ver el rubio con una mirada asesina y este se tenso al verlo.

-Bueno..-Se aclaro la garganta para mirar con seriedad al azabache-Sasuke no pense que tu..pues no supieras "eso".

-No, no se-Dijo con irritabilidad esperando respuesta a su pregunta.

-Veras teme es algo complicado de explicar es que es muy intimo.

-Naruto tiene razón si eres virgen lo mejor seria que una mujer te explicara entrando en materia-Una mirada pervertida adorno el rostro de kakashi mientras que sasuke soltó un bufido y naruto sonreia nervioso a su amigo.

-¿Virgen?-Pregunto sasuke enarcando una ceja al no entender esa palabra.

-Teme, virgen significa que no has tenido sexo-El rubio demuestra seriedad en su rostro,de verdad saber que sasuke fuera tan.. "Inocente" lo dejaba realmente sorprendido y fuera de si, pero el era su mejor amigo y debía apoyarlo y ayudarlo en todo.

-Hmm ya veo-Sasuke se sentia humillado al darse cuenta que naruto sabia de "eso" y el no.

-A ver como podriamos ayudarte hmm-Naruto cerro los ojos y sobaba su barbilla en una pose pensativa mientras sasuke y kakashi lo miraban esperando una idea.. no se... tal vez ...¿buena del rubio?.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es dattebayo!-Naruto golpeo su puño con su palma y miro con una gran sonrisa al par de hombres que lo miraban interrogantes.

-¡Que tal si le decimos que te enseñe sobre eso a sakura-chan!-En el rostro de naruto se posaba una gran sonrisa sasuke abrio los ojos como platos y su boca de desencajo al oir tal idea de su amigo y kakashi miraba burlon la expresión de sasuke realmente naruto sabia como desencajar a cualquiera y lo habia logrado con el joven mas frio que hubiera conocido,Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Sakura?.


	2. Chapter 2: Un inocente Uchiha II

_**Hola aqui les trigo el segundo capitulo espero les guste :D**_

_**advertencia: lemon**_

-¿Sakura?-Estaba tan desconcertado por lo que dijo naruto, de verdad que pensar en tocar a sakura y hacer otras cosas que el no sabía pero de seguro eran vergonzosas hizo que un leve color rojo se posara en sus mejillas niveas, al sentir eso volteo inmediatamente su cabeza a un lado para que no notaran su tonto sonrojo naruto ni se dio cuenta pero kakashi lo noto y sonrio burlón bajo su máscara mirando al azabache.

-¡Si teme sakura-chan es perfecta es la mujer con la que más te relacionas ya que ninguna mas existe para ti vamos es buena idea di que si teme!-Naruto estaba bastante animado con su idea de verdad queria que su mejor amigo fuera feliz con sakura, ya que el rubio estaba con hinata y estaba realmente feliz con ella, asi, que deseaba que al hacer eso, sasuke se acercara mas a sakura y sintiera algo por ella, como ella aun lo siente aunque ya no lo demuestre tanto sabia que la pelirosa aun amaba a su amigo amargado.

-Mejor...mejor olvídalo dobe yo no.. yo no quiero-Sasuke estaba tan nervioso, pensar que llegaria tocar el cuerpo de sakura y ella el de el lo hicieron hasta tartamudear cosa rara en el. Naruto sonrio burlo al igual que kakashi sasuke al ver su expresión frunció el ceño.

-Hmp almenos...¿almenos podrían decirme que es lo que exactamente debemos hacer?.

-¡Oh creo que se me quemo el arroz lo olvide por completo adiós chicos!-Kakashi sonrio bajo su máscara para despues desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¡Eres un cobarde sensei!-En los ojos de naruto se veían cascadas de lagrimas, debió imaginarse que kakashi lo dejaría solo en ese problema ya que a menudo siempre huia de todo terminando por dejar en aprietos a sus ex alumnos ahora que eran como sus hijos.

Naruto se resigno y volteo a ver a su amigo que lo veia con seriedad de pronto al rubio se le sombreo la frente ¿De verdad tenía que el solo explicarle a sasuke sobre sexo?, No tenia vuelta atras suspiro con pesadez y ahora miro a su amigo con una mueca de seriedad pero a la vez de incomodidad.

-Está bien teme te lo dire si me prometes que dejaras que sakura-chan te haga el trabajito-Naruto subia y bajaba las cejas insinuantemente acción que hizo que al azabache se le sombreara la frente.

-Está bien..-Susurro por lo más bajo entre dientes el pelinegro.

-¿!Que!?.

-¡Que está bien!-Naruto sonrio con satisfacción y se sentó de golpe en la hierba aun mirando el pelinegro sasuke entendió el mensaje y se sentó con calma frente al rubio mirándolo indiferente.

-Veras teme-Naruto se aclaro la garganta para después mirar con superioridad al pelinegro y este soltó un bufido conteniendo la rabia que sentía al verse tan ignorante en el tema y un tonto como naruto lo conocía bien, era realmente humillante para el uchiha pero no tenia mas opción que escucharlo.

-Pondré el ejemplo contigo y sakura-chan-El rubio volvió a mover las cejas insinuantemente dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sasuke rodaba los ojos-Los dos tendrán que desnudarse y tocarse el uno al otro y después..-Pero el rubio no pudo terminar al ver como sasuke ensanchaba los ojos.

-¿!Que!?-No estarás hablando enserio dobe.

-Si hablo enserio teme- El rubio enarco una ceja al notar como el pelinegro se altero al oir eso de su parte y no solo eso, el pudo notar su leve sonrojo que instantáneamente se poso en las mejillas de su amigo. Wou de verdad que parecía un niño, se veia tan inocente e ignorante ¿En verdad era él? ¿En verdad ese era Sasuke Uchiha?.

Después de ese momento el uchiha pidió al rubio que no le dijera nada mas, el rubio comprendió y no toco mas el tema, sakura regreso con ellos y pudo notar como sasuke la evitaba y no la miraba a la cara como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero ¿Quien de los dos fue el que hizo algo malo?. Trato de ignorar esto y paso el día normal al día siguiente naruto estaba parado en la puerta de sakura esperando "pacientemente" a que esta abriera.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Naruto golpeaba la puerta como si alguien fuera a matarlo en ese lugar, en segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una furiosa pelirosa.

-¿!Que te pasa naruto acaso piensas acabar con mi casa!?.

-Lo siento sakura-chan- El rubio se rascaba la nuca mientras sonreia nervioso a su amiga pero después cambio su expresión a una seria y madura dirigiéndole esa mirada a su amiga ella temió que algo malo hubiera sucedido.

-¿Que pasa naruto? ¿Algo sucedió?-Sakura se sentía nerviosa sabia que cuando su amigo tomaba esa expresión es porque paso algo grave o hablaría con suma seriedad sobre algo.

-Es algo delicado sakura-chan y quisiera que me dejaras pasar a tu casa para hablar sobre ello- Naruto seguia con seriedad reflejada en su rostro mientras sakura asintio y dejo que pasara el rubio por la puerta cerrardola después tras de si.

Había pasado ya unas horas se encontraba un rubio y una pelirosa sentados ambos en un sofá la pelirosa miraba al rubio como si de fantasma se tratase, mientras el rubio sonreia nervioso a su espectadora.

-Entonces...Entonces sasuke-kun..-Sakura negó con la cabeza para formular una pregunta eliminando lo que acaba de decir.-¿Quieres que el y yo tengamos sexo para que el sepa sobre eso?-Naruto asintió y de inmediato sakura frunció el ceño-No tengo por qué hacer eso yo también soy virgen y quisiera poder hacerlo por amor no por enseñarle al idiota de uchiha a hacerlo, me niego naruto.

-Pero sakura-chan entonces como esperas que sasuke tenga sus mini uchihitas si no sabe cómo hacerlos-Naruto puso su carita de perro para que sakura cediera pero para desgracia del rubio ese truco no funciona en ella.

Pasaron las horas naruto trataba de que sakura cediera a su petición pero después de tanto insistir al fin acepto "corromper" al inocente uchiha, pero a cambio naruto recibió unos buenos golpes "Lo que uno hace por los amigos..".

Estaba naruto parado en la puerta del apartamento de sasuke esperando a que este abriera, se abre la puerta y sasuke casi se muere del susto al ver como su amigo tenía la cara desfigurada llena de moretones y sangre saliéndole por la nariz aun así el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Acepto teme sakura hara el amor contigo!-Naruto estaba satisfecho al cumplir la primera fase de su idea parecía tan normal como si no sintiera ningún dolor, sasuke lo miro como un bicho raro y despues soltó un bufido de verguenza, ¿Que pensara sakura de el ahora? Al pelinegro se le sombreo la frente, de verdad que ahora su orgullo estaba por el piso.

* * *

Estaba sasuke en la habitación de sakura sospechosamente el equipo 7 debía de encontrarse en la casa de sakura, pero solo estaban ellos dos, sasuke estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación tratando de pensar como matar a naruto lenta y dolorosamente por haberle mentido de esa manera.

-Sasuke-kun-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina muy conocida para el.

-Hmp.

-Emm sasuke-kun yo...pues naruto me conto todo sobre que tu...que tu pues no sabes de "eso"-La pelirosa estaba nerviosa hasta pensaba que sasuke la mataria en ese mismo instante y despues iria por naruto para matarlo como lo hara con ella.

-Hmn.

Sakura se lleno de valor y se acerco a sasuke sabia que alguien como sasuke nunca se comportaría tan tranquilo con otra mujer como lo hace con ella, pero además no solo era por eso. Inconsientemente ella sabía que deseaba ser la primera vez de sasuke y el la suya, el hombre que siempre amo y amara por siempre, quería ser ella quien borrara esa inocencia y no otra, asi que decidida queria terminar lo que naruto y ella empezaron.

Sakura timidamente poso sus manos en el pecho de sasuke el pelinegro la miraba dudoso y a la vez apenado, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Por qué estaba allí con ella?, Debería irse de ese lugar inmediatamente ¡pero no! El no quería, el queria quedarse ahí con esa mujer que siempre le hacía sentir sensaciones diferentes, el queria acariciar esa hermosa y frágil piel de ella, ya no podía pensar en nada mas la tenia ahí solo para el, ya no había marcha atras el también queria aprender a hacer el amor con ella solo con ella, con su hermosa pelirosa.

-Sasuke-kun quiero enseñarte todo-Sakura acerco sus labios a los del azabache el solo se dejo guiar por ella y por las ganas que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo de besar esos dulces y delicados labios, el sabia que el siempre lo quiso pero nunca llego a aceptarlo como ahora.

Sasuke y sakura se unieron en un delicado beso, ambos tenian las mejillas sonrojadas era un torpe y timido beso pero al pasar los segundos se hacía más perfecto, ambos aprendian rapido. Sasuke rodeo la estrecha cintura de la pelirosa con sus manos mientras el beso se hacia un poco más apasionado haciéndoles perder la razón a ambos ya no había nada en que pensar, solo se dejarían llevar por el momento.

Sakura mordió el labio del azabache haciendo que el entreabriera su boca para darle paso a la lengua de ella, ambos jugaban con la lengua del otro en una lucha apasionada. La pelirosa empujo suavemente a sasuke a la cama cayendo en ella, mientras ella se posesionaba encima de el, sasuke la miraba atentamente mientras sakura comenzaba a quitarse la prenda de arriba quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba, sasuke ensancho los ojos y de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas a cada segundo, sakura miro al azabache enternecida, quien iba a pensar que el frio sasuke uchiha estaba ahí bajo su cuerpo se veia tan vulnerable, timido sonrojado, era hermoso. La pelirosa al ver que el azabache estaba como de piedra suspiro y tomo las manos de sasuke y las puso sobre sus pechos sasuke ensancho mas los ojos eran tan suaves sasuke comenzó a acariciar timidamente los pechos de sakura el sonrojo de esta aumento al igual que su excitación al sentir las manos masculinas de sasuke tocar su cuerpo desnudo depronto el pelinegro quería imitar a la pelirosa y se quito la chaqueta dejando ver su bien formado torso desnudo, sakura acaricio su pecho y su vientre cada vez deseándolo mas, sasuke poso sus manos en la cintura de sakura tratando de quitarle las prendas de abajo pero sus manos temblaban y sus movimientos eran torpes, sakura le sonrio y le ayudo a quitarse toda la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda a los ojos de sasuke, la pelirosa acerco su rostro al del azabache el la tomo de las mejillas y la beso fogosamente sasuke comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en su entrepierna, el beso se hacía cada vez mas brusco sasuke acariciaba la espalda de la pelirosa, sakura dejo de besarlo y con timidez tomo la mano de sasuke y la poso en su intimidad sasuke seguía sonrojado y con curiosidad acaricio el sexo de sakura haciéndola estremecer por el tacto el azabache seguia acariciando el sexo de sakura explorando con sus dedos cada parte de este, la pelirosa no se contuvo y comenzó a gemir quedamente, el tacto del pelinegro la excitaba sasuke la miro curioso al parecer eso le gustaba a ella. Con cuidado sasuke metió dos dedos dentro de la pelirosa para explorar mas, sakura se mordió el labio y cerro los ojos. El azabache miro el sexo de sakura, sintio en sus dedos la estreches y la humedad en esa parte de ella, sasuke movió sus dedos haciendo que sakura soltara un gemido sasuke la miro, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas, el uchiha seguía mirando fijamente el rostro de sakura mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente sus dedos en el sexo de esta, la pelirosa comenzó a emitir gemidos, el azabache la miraba curioso de verdad que parece que le gusta mucho que el la toque ahí, el escuchaba los gemidos de la pelirosa y un calor se apodero debajo de su vientre y el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle mas y mas, sasuke saco delicadamente los dedos del sexo de la pelirosa y los miro, estaban húmedos, la pelirosa abrió los ojos y miro a sasuke que miraba sus dedos como un bebe cuando le muestran un objeto nuevo para el. Sakura bajo su mirada y se topo con el pantalón de sasuke ella se sonrojo al notar que sasuke ya estaba excitado el azabache levanto la mirada topándose con la de sakura, paso saliva con verguenza y ladeo el rostro ya que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y sakura lo vio en ese estado. la pelirosa sonrió levemente al notar la acción de sasuke después volvió a bajar la mirada mirando el pantalón de sasuke y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente.

-¿Q-Que haces?-Sasuke ensancho los ojos mirando a la pelirosa.

-Tranquilo sasuke-kun-Sakura le dedico una sonrisa a sasuke y volvió a su acción.

El azabache miraba confundido a sakura mientras esta le quitaba su ultima prenda, la pelirosa lo despojo de su ropa y saco el miembro de sasuke el pelinegro vio como esa parte yacía levantada y sakura la tomaba, se estremeció al sentir la calida mano de ella en esa parte, la haruno comenzó a acariciar el miembro de sasuke mientras este la miraba fijamente sin perder ninguna acción de ella, el uchiha sentía que el calor en su vientre se intensificaba con el toque de ella, la pelirosa movía timidamente su mano de arriba a abajo en el miembro de sasuke este sentia como si quisiera gemir como lo hacia la pelirosa hace un rato, pero se mordio el labio conteniéndose, la pelirosa lo miro mientras seguía moviendo su mano.

-¿Te gusta sasuke-kun?-Pregunto la pelirosa con delicadeza.

-S-Si-Sasuke seguía mordiendo su labio.

Sakura volvió su mirada al miembro de sasuke y acerco su rostro a el, saco la lengua y la paso por la punta del sexo del chico, sasuke arqueo levemente la espalda y mordió su labio con fuerza, se le hacia difícil contener esos gemidos que querían salir desesperados por su garganta.

Sakura entre abrió sus labios y con timidez comenzó a meter el miembro de sasuke en su boca, el azabache ensancho sus ojos al verla hacer eso y no se pudo contener mas, un ronco gemido salido de la boca de sasuke inmediatamente tapo su boca con la mano y se sonrojo.

-Sasuke-kun no te contengas hazlo-Sakura saco el miembro de el de su boca y lo miro al notar la acción que había acabado de cometer sasuke.

-Hmn-Sasuke la miro y quito la mano de su boca.

Sakura volvió a meter el miembro de sasuke en su boca y comenzó a embestirlo lentamente sasuke soltaba quedos gemidos de su garganta, realmente era placentero lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

-S-sakura mas p-por favor-La voz de sasuke era entre cortada por la excitación, sakura al escuchar la suplica de sasuke embistió mas rápido su miembro haciendo que el azabache soltara roncos gemidos de placer.

Asi pasaron los minutos sakura seguía embistiendo rápidamente el miembro de sasuke con su boca, mientras este soltaba algunos gemidos ya que algunos los callaba mordiendo su labio, aun se le hacía vergonzoso hacer eso, depronto sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas sintiendo una extraña sensación cerró los ojos con fuerza y siseaba.

-S-sakura s-siento algo r-raro.

Sakura lo sabía. El estaba a punto de correrse, asi que siguió embistiendo el miembro de sasuke esperando que el liquido de el invadiera su boca.

Sasuke comenzó a mover mas sus caderas el placer se intensifico, un sonoro y ronco sonido salido de su garganta cuando sintió un liquido salir de su miembro descargando todo su placer, abrió lentamente los ojos se sentía agitado y miro a sakura que se incorporaba y tenía un liquido blanquecino en la comisura de sus labios, sasuke supo que era suyo y se sonrojo, sakura paso la lengua limpiando el resto del semen de sasuke y el al ver tal acción se sonrojo aun mas. Sakura le sonrió y el tan solo la miraba fijamente, la pelirosa se abalanzo a sasuke y comenzó a besarlo con fiereza el correspondió algo dentro de el le hacia sentir que la deseaba que la tomara ¿pero cómo?.

-Sasuke-kun es hora de que tu y yo nos unamos...

Sasuke alzo ambas cejas no entendiendo el mensaje, sakura al notar esto se acostó en la cama haciendo levantar a sasuke la pelirosa separo sus piernas frente a él este la miraba dudoso.

-Hazlo sasuke-kun-Sakura miraba sonrojada y apenada a sasuke.

Sasuke por instinto sintió que era necesario meter su miembro dentro de ella, el azabache se acomodo entre las piernas de la pelirosa y comenzó a acercar su miembro en la entrada de ella.

-Sakura..

-¿Que pasa sasuke-kun?.

-¿No te dolera? No quiero lastimarte.

Sakura se sorprendió por lo que dijo sasuke se le había hecho tierno de parte de el sakura le sonrio.

-No te lo negare, si dolera pero no te preocupes por eso sasuke-kun hazlo, quiero...quiero que me tomes sasuke-kun.-Las mejillas de sakura se colorearon aun mas por decir aquello.

Sasuke la miro fijamente y asintió, el azabache comenzó a meter lenta timidamente su miembro en el sexo de sakura, era muy estrecho se topo con algo que le impedía seguir así que por instinto empujo mas fuerte haciendo que su miembro cediera, ya con su miembro completamente adentro miro a sakura e hizo una mueca de preocupación al ver que esta apretaba la mandíbula por el dolor y de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas.

-Sakura perdón yo..-Sasuke iba a sacar su miembro pero sakura tomo su mano deteniéndolo.

-No sasuke-kun por favor sigue.

Sakura le dedico a sasuke una sonrisa llena de dulzura,el uchiha la miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Era hermosa, esa mujer es hermosa, todo en ella es hermoso, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, su rostro, es perfecta es hermosa, sasuke sonrio levemente, era una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos frios ahora tenían un brillo lleno de... ¿De qué?.

De amor, pensó el.

Ahora lo sabía, la amaba, siempre la amo, sabía que en ese momento la haría suya, por fin seria suya y el de ella, en este momento la tendría en cuerpo y alma.

Sakura movió sus caderas indicando que podía seguir, el no lo pensó dos veces y por inercia empezó a embestirla lentamente, volvió a sentir ese placer que sakura le habia dado hace un momento, pero ahora era diferente, la pelirosa comenzó a emitir gemidos por el placer que sasuke le estaba entregando,el uchiha seguía embistiendo a sakura, entrelazo su mano con la de ella, ahora no solo era un momento de simple enseñanza y sexo, ahora era un momento de amor por parte de los dos.

Se amaban, y querían demostrasen ese amor que por tantos años ha estado ahí.

Sasuke embestía a sakura con mas rapidez mientras besaba sus labios con dulzura y delicadeza, en las gargantas de ambos se escapaban sonoros gemidos que se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, pasaron los segundos, los minutos en los que dos enamorados se entregaban el uno al otro, el fin de su excitante danza comenzó a llegar, sasuke al sentir que estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo comenzó a embestir con más fuerza y rapidez, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez mas y mas fuertes y sonoros.

-Sa..ku..ra.

-S-sasuke-kun.

Sintieron el orgasmo llegar, ambos se aferraron a las sabanas de la cama y soltaron un muy fuerte gemido.

-Ah! Sasuke-kun!.

-Ah! Sakura!.

Sasuke derramo todo su líquido en el interior de sakura y cayó sobre su cuerpo completamente agotado, nunca pensó que hacer "eso" cansara tanto, como si hubiera tenido un duro entrenamiento o una pelea.

-Sasuke-kun-Sakura acaricio los negros cabellos de su sasuke mientras respiraba entre cortada por el cansancio.

-Sakura-Sasuke levanto la cabeza y miro a sakura fijamente sakura se sonrojo al sentir la intensa mirada de sasuke sobre ella.

-¿Que pasa sasuke-kun?.

-B-bueno yo es que.. Gracias sakura-Bajo la mirada apenado.

-Sasuke-kun..-La pelirosa lo mirada fijamente y también apenada había acabado de hacer el amor con sasuke uchiha el hombre que siempre amo y estaba segura de que siempre lo amara, ese hombre que nunca pensó que fuera tan inocente… bueno ahora la palabra "inocencia" se le había acabado de arrebatar ella.

Después de un rato de regularizar sus respiraciones y descansar un poco, sasuke abrazo a sakura en la cama y ella correspondió sasuke acerco su boca al oído de ella y le susurro algo, sakura ensancho los ojos y miro a sasuke con lagrimas en los ojos, no lloraba mas por tristeza, ahora lloraba de alegría abrazo fuertemente al uchiha y este beso su frente con ternura.

Al día siguiente sasuke y sakura iban caminaban juntos tomados de la mano y con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros la gente los miraba con asombro y extrañeza.

-¡Hola amigos!-Saluda el rubio que apareció de la nada frente a ellos.

-Hola-Respondieron.

-Veo que les fue muy bien anoche-Les dedico una mirada picara y los dos espectadores se sonrojaron con demasía.

-Hmp.

-S-si-Sakura recordó las palabras de sasuke anoche y sonrió.

**Te amo sakura.**

Sasuke tomo desprevenida a sakura y le dio un beso en los labios, naruto sonrio y sakura se sonrojo y le sonrio dulcemente, sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa naruto se sorprendió al ver a sasuke por primera vez en su vida sonreír así pero la sorpresa en su rostro desapareció ahora cambiándola por una sonrisa sincera, al fin había logrado que sus dos mejores amigos fueran felices al fin están juntos como debe de ser.

* * *

**Dos meses después…**

-¿Aun no llega sakura?-Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su inseparable libro.

-Me preocupa sakura-chan-El rubio se sentaba al lado del pelinegro.

-Allá viene-Dice el pelinegro mientras miraba a sakura preocupado por que tenía una mirada perdida.

-Hola chicos-Saludo la pelirosa.

-Hola-Respondieron los tres varones.

-¿Sakura?-Sasuke se levanto frente a su novia.

-¿Ah?.

-¿Sakura te pasa algo?-Tomo la mano de su pelirosa esta sonrió con ternura mientras kakashi y naruto los miraban curiosos.

-Sasuke-kun.

-¿Si?.

-Estoy embarazada.

**Fin.**

**fue_ algo extenso el lemon XD pero espero que les haya gustado adios!._**


End file.
